Here's To You, Kid
by HazelBook
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Peter plans to return to his normal, teenage secret superhero life. Only to be given one last gift by Mr. Stark himself. (A one-shot from a small idea I had. Open to interpretation of course and since we don't know the full ins and out of this particular Spiderman, I tried to keep it open minded.)


"Hey um – thanks for this by the way." Peter touched the kitchen counter to his new apartment. It was in the heart of Queens, not too close to the police station but close enough to the city so he can be ready for action. The ceilings were high and although unfurnished he had enough to get the place filled out decently. It was the start he and his auntie needed.

"Don't mention it. Consider it part of the package deal towards your studying." Tony shrugged it off, walking up to the boy where he stood in the middle of the room. "Long as you don't blow all that money on girls and parties…who am I kidding. Or one to judge. It's your money."

"Well I – I won't do that." Peter scoffed, shaking his head gently at the very idea of it. He was a good kid it was no lie but Peter was just studious he argued.

"I know. It's almost a tragedy." Tony huffed before scribbling on a piece of paper. "Apartments paid for and you should have hot water and electricity next week when you move in." He handed over the piece of paper to the kid who took his hand out of his pockets to give it a read. "You got any problems give that a ring. And I mean a genuine problem I don't give everyone my personal number."

"Why?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No I mean – why are you helping me so much?" Peter asked, swallowing softly. He could not help but be curious. The man needed him when they were looking for Captain America yes and he did what he could then. But…as far as he was concerned that was it at least as he kept his nose out of serious trouble. But here he was, giving him his first apartment giving him – everything he needed…everything he had ever wanted. Stark frowned at the boy, taking off his glasses and folded them to look at the younger boy.

"What do you mean? You mean all this?" He gestured to the room with the corner of his glasses. Peter nodded timidly, standing straight put picked at his fingers. "I dunno. I guess I like you kid, you're doing a good thing – why not support the cause?"

"There are plenty other kids like me though-"

"Um no. There isn't actually. I won't ask about how _that_ happened." He pointed to the boys arms and then tapped his head. "All I know is that no other kid would be like that…and you deserve it." Peter frowned at his answer. He deserved it? Peter seemed to disagree. Mr. Stark seemed to notice the cogs turning and sighed before continuing. "Listen I know you're upbringing." Peter's eyes fell. "I didn't do much digging but – you can't blame me."

"What does it matter?" Peter almost snapped, not wanting to really delve in to that past. Sure it made him who he was but…it was still an open wound for him. It was the reason he was Spiderman.

"Matters a lot kid." Stark started and Peters eyes lifted. "Anyone else…excuse followed by excuse. Trust me I know." The older man sighed before standing beside the boy, leaning against the wall as they both looked across the open floor plan of his apartment. "You thinking of inviting your girlfriend here? Because I don't want any noise complaints."

"My aunt. Actually." Peter corrected, taken by surprise when Mr. Stark laughed gently before shifting his weight back on to his feet.

"I like you kid. Oh – here. One last thing." He reached in to his pocket, pulling out what looked like a watch. "Something else to go with the kit and stuff – just a little thing of course." Peter took it with a quite thank you, looking it over before sliding it on to his wrist. It appeared just to be a watch but – Pete would have a poke at it later, see what he could find or do with it – he was sure it was more then what it seemed. "Keep safe Peter." Peter looked up from the watch to see Tony standing closer to the door now.

"You're leaving?" Peter asked, taking a few steps forward and followed the man out, his new house key in hand and the other burning in his pocket for his Aunt.

"Yes. No offence but – Queens? Not my place. Plus, I got some…business to take care of." Peter nodded, thinking it better that he didn't ask too many questions. He wanted to stay on Mr. Starks good side. Seemed only fair _and_ he wasn't a fool to annoy the one man that seemed to believe and support his dreams. "You know – former Avengers escaping prison that sort of thing." Peter's eyes widened at the news.

"Escaped? Mr. Stark couldn't I-"

"Relax kid." Peter grunted gently as Tony slapped his back gently, guiding them both down the hall and towards the elevator. "It isn't your battle to fight. Not now anyway, you never know these days."

"Okay Mr. Stark." Peter sighed at the news but decided it best not to interject or force his help on to the older man. He was Iron Man after all and – probably knew what was best for him as well as the rest of them. "I've got – exams anyway so…"

"Yeah. Real important stuff like that."

"It is if I wanna get in to College." Peter commented as they rode down the stairs now, the little number counting down the floors till finally they hit the bottom.

"Listen if you don't get in I will have words with the board. There is no reason you couldn't and shouldn't get in to any University you don't want to." Peter couldn't help but blush, hearing those words from that mouth was just – he couldn't think of a way to describe it. He'd have to tell Aunt May later. "This is where we part ways." Tony continued to lead the way as they broke daylight, his car waiting for him by the front door and Peter struggling after him. "Now shake my hand." Peter looked down, taking the hand when it was offered to him before looking up at the man. "Good man. Listen you'll be just fine, just keep your nose clean and keep your aunt single for me."

"Mr. Stark-"

"I'm joking. Well kind of." He gave the boy a smirk, taking his hand back before putting his glasses back on and climbing in to the car. "Step back unless you want to be wet by the way." He warned Peter before speeding away in to the rows of cars, leaving Peter smiling and his hand tingling gently as a result. He looked down at his palm and then back up at the apartment building with a small but mischievous smile.

Peter rushed home that night, telling his Aunt May all the great perks that came with Mr. Starks generous 'donation'. She was thrilled, of course she was. If Peter knew any better he was sure she would cry. Finally he was able to tear himself away, going to check on his emails when he saw an email from a ' ' his stomach was doing flips as he opened it up, Peter didn't expect to be crying at the end of it, not too sure if he was because he was happy or just too sad. Maybe he was just relieved at the end of the long fight and the long day…it was all too much for him, or at least that is what he would tell himself for the time being.

"They would be so proud of you kid.

– Tony."


End file.
